One Condition
by MyShadowOfDoom
Summary: Sequel2 SameSamebutdifferent I will join The Akatsuki on one condition. With Konoha looking for her &Sakuras wish coming true Life in the Akatsuki will be more different than ever before especially when Sakura realises her feelings for a certain person
1. Prologue

**Hey, here is the sequel Same Same but Different!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I'm sorry to say but this is all you are getting until I finish Drabbled Love and DO NOT READ. Good thing is those stories are almost complete!**

**Yeah, I know I am evil!**

**Prologue**

"Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked up from the paper work. "Yes?" she asked Shizune.

"It's Sakura! She's gone!"

- X-X-

"Haruno Sakura." A deep voice said.

"Pein-sama." Sakura replied.

"Would you like to join the Akatsuki?" Pein asked.

Sakura smiled at this. _He doesn't beat around the bush._

"I will on one condition." She said. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"And what condition might this be?" he asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I get to relive my childhood."

**Ooooooooooooo I wonder what that means… well I don't, but you might!**

**Lol, please review and vote in my poll!**


	2. 3 years Later, 3 years Earlier

**Sorry this story has taken so long to be published! I will be updating more though! Which I hope you will be please about!**

**Enjoy!**

**All throughout this story there will be flash backs. I will indicate how many years before it was so you aren't confused.**

**Summary: "I will join The Akatsuki on one condition." With Konoha looking for her and Sakura's wish coming true, Life in the Akatsuki will be more different than ever before especially when Sakura realises her feelings for a certain someone.**

**Flashbacks are in **_**italic!**_

**Chapter 1: 3 years Later, 3 years Earlier**

"Itachi-nii-chan!" a little girl exclaimed.

Itachi turned around and smiled to the girl. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Can you please train me how to prevent being caught in Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

Itachi frowned but nodded and lead Sakura to one of the training fields.

_**~3 years earlier~**_

_Pein thought over it and nodded his head._

"_We should be able to do that. I know what jutsu we can use."_

"_Is it like Tsunade's one?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes, except this one is permanent. And you will remember everything from beforehand. So you will be very smart."_

_Sakura smiled. That was exactly what she wanted._

Sakura was exhausted. She didn't think this training would be so hard.

"That is all I will teach you today." Itachi said and picked up the tired 6 year old.

Sakura nodded tiredly and snuggled into Itachi's arms.

Soon she fell asleep and Itachi took Sakura into her room.

On the way he ran into Zetsu.

"I'm guessing she fell asleep while training…" Zetsu trailed off. Itachi nodded.

Zetsu nodded too and then morphed into the ground. Itachi sighed and arrived at Sakura's room. He tucked her into her bed and left the room.

_**~3 YEARS EARLIER~**_

_Tsunade ran to Sakura's house. _

_She can't be gone! Why would she leave? She has everything here!_

_When she arrived she immediately felt a different source of chakra. It was a massive power source and Tsunade immediately knew who it was._

"_Shizune! Gather a group of the best ANBU, Jounin and Chuunin! Sakura's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!" Tsunade exclaimed and left. She would search the place later._

Zetsu morphed into Sakura's room and walked up to the sleeping girl.

"Sakura, times to get up." Zetsu said as he shook her. "Leader-sama wants to speak to you." He said.

Sakura yawned, sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

She then put her arms up in the air signally that she wanted Zetsu to morph her there.

Zetsu picked her up and immediately morphed into the ground.

When he arrived at Pein's office, Sakura was snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck and fast asleep again.

Konan, who was standing next to Pein, squealed.

"KAWAII!" she exclaimed and tried to glomp Sakura. Zetsu moved out of the way and walked up to Pein. He then handed the girl to Pein and morphed away.

Pein sighed and shook Sakura.

"Kura, wake up. I need to talk to you about Konoha." He said.

That immediately woke Sakura up and she glared at Pein.

"What about them?" she asked immediately turning into her older 18 year old self.

_**~ 3 years earlier ~ A few days later ~**_

_Sakura followed Pein who was taking her to a room. When they arrived, there was a circle drawn up in the middle of the room in blood and all the Akatsuki members were there covered in blood symbols and hands in a symbol waiting for Sakura to step into the circle._

_Sakura looked at Pein and he motioned for her to step into the centre of the circle. She did so and Pein immediately started drawing the blood symbols on Sakura._

_He went out of the circle, put his hand into the same position as the others and started to chant._

_Everyone else followed suite and Sakura watched as their hands moved in the same symbols at rapid speed. _

_No wonder they are so much of a threat… they are very powerful…_

_Suddenly the blood shone a bright colour and Sakura screamed as she felt her life source being drained from her._

_She felt like she was on fire! It was like someone had grabbed a kunai and was carving the blood symbols into her skin._

_She was also shrinking. Getting smaller and smaller, younger and younger until the pain stopped and Sakura collapsed as a 3 years old._

_Pein picked up the 3 years old and motioned for Konan to get a room ready for Sakura._

_Konan ran out of the room, not caring about the blood which trailed after her. She practically lived with blood._

_Pein waited with the others who were trying to get a peak at the newest member. He heard Hidan complaining about the fact that all this blood was wasted and Jashin-Sama wouldn't be happy about his precious blood being wasted but Pein didn't give a crap and told the Jashin follower to shut the hell up._

_Soon Konan arrived looking a lot more respectable and lead Pein and Sakura to the girls room._

_It was really plain at the moment but over time they knew it would get to the point where they need to throw out half the stuff she had._

_Pein placed her in the bed and Konan tucked her in._

_They left the room and Pein could help but feel like he tucked her own daughter into bed…_

Sakura was seated in front of Pein waiting for him to start.

"It seems like Konoha wave finally realised you have actually run away and have placed you in the wanted list for a lot of money." He started.

Sakura scoffed at that. Of course she would have a good price on her pretty little back. Pathetic.

"They would also prefer you alive."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Obviously.

"They haven't stopped searching for you, but they have gotten new recruits in the search squad…" Pein trailed off obviously not wanting Sakura to find out who.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked.

It was pretty funny to see a 6 year old bossing around the leader to a criminal organisation so Konan couldn't help but smirk.

Pein took into a breath, not looking forward to the 6 year olds wrath. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Yamanaki Ino and some have said the Hokage herself is helping them every now and then."

Sakura's eyes flashed. "WHAT!" she exclaimed and Pein and Konan flinched.

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN! They are using my friends to try and get me back! They only want me back because of how powerful I am! No one loves me there! Why would they do such a thing! I hate them! I hate them! WHY?" Sakura broke down crying and Konan pulled the upset child in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay…" Konan soothed.

"No -sniff- it won't!" Sakura sobbed.

Konan sighed and took Sakura out of the room and to hers.

"Sakura, everything will be okay. Pein and the rest of us will deal with them when the time comes." Konan said.

"Don't kill them!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide.

Konan sighed. "I will talk to Hidan about not killing them then." She said.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

_**~3 years earlier~**_

"_Tsunade?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked up from the picture._

_She looked like a mess, she had tears staining her face, her hair was a mess and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days and her make-up had run down her face._

_Shizune sighed. "We will get her back, I promise." She said and pulled the Hokage into a hug._

"_I miss her! And I have a feeling this was my fault!" Tsunade cried._

"_No it isn't." Shizune said. "Now, we need to search Sakura's house."_

_Tsunade nodded and left the room. She didn't care if anyone saw her the way she is. She was very upset at the moment and it was a time for mourning._

Deidara really wanted to kill someone at the moment.

They wouldn't shut up! Sakura and Hidan were at each other again!

Sakura let out a loud scream and his eye twitched.

"NO!" Hidan exclaimed.

"YES!" Sakura screamed.

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEES!"

Deidara couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled. "OR ELSE I WILL BLOW YOU'S UP!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Deidara with the cutest face. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were wide and shining with tears.

She then started crying.

Hidan immediately started comforting the crying child and glared daggers at Deidara.

"You made Kura cry." He started. "You're gonna die!" he screamed and ran at Deidara.

Sakura immediately stopped crying and sighed.

She knew for a fact that she was going to have to heal some injuries later… and the explosion just proved that…

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**

**In the next chapter there will be more Sakura X Zetsu stuff. :D**

**Also, in the next few days I will be posting a story called 'Fanfiction accounts' and I would be really happy if you could please read this story, though I will be posting it as a chapter on OC for a little while.**

**Thanks**


	3. Letters and Plans

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have no excuse as to why i haven't gotten this chapter out sooner except for the fact that I am a little bored with the story.**

**SORRY!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Also this chapter isn't going to be as long as I have planned probably 4 chapters tops (so 5 in total with Prologue.) SORRY! But I have a habit of getting bored of the stories I am writing. And it's better that I finish it and it's short than I abandon it.**

**Chapter 2: Letters and Plans**

**~1 month later~**

Sakura was sitting in Zetsu's greenhouse helping him look after his plants.

"How have you been?" Zetsu asked Sakura as she fed the Venus fly trap.

"I've been great!" Sakura exclaimed.

Zetsu looked at her. "Sakura…"

She sighed. "I'm worried about what will happen when Konoha finds me…" Sakura trailed off.

Zetsu picked her up. "Nothing will happen, I will make sure of that." He stated slowly stroking her flower petals.

Soon Sakura fell asleep and Zetsu finally looked at the sky. It was very late and Zetsu was feeling a little tired so he headed off to bed taking Sakura with him. It wasn't the first time she has slept in a bed with him so it didn't bother him at all.

When Sakura woke up the next morning she immediately felt the presence behind her with an arm wrapped around her small form.

She turned around and turned bright red when she saw Zetsu fast asleep.

Her eyes widened when she realised she was blushing.

_Why the hell am I blushing? I've slept with him before!_

Sakura sighed and snuggled into him falling back into a light sleep.

Zetsu woke up after a while frowning when he heard the whimpers from the girl snuggled into him. The whimpers slowly got louder and Zestu realised she was having a nightmare.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" he shook her softly, trying not to scare her anymore.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared into the face of a worried Zetsu.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Sakura started crying and Zetsu pulled her in for a hug. "It's alright, everything will be alright…"

**~3 Years Earlier~**

_Tsunade sighed as she walked into Sakura's house. They were looking for something, anything, that would give them a clue as to where the Akatsuki have taken Sakura._

_Tsunade felt like it was her fault. Maybe she should have payed more attention, then she wouldn't have been kidnapped._

_After searching the house for ages, she still didn't find anything._

_"We'll look for you, Sakura…"_

_That's when she noticed something… Sakura's house was rather neat… like she hadn't put up a struggle when she was being kidnapped._

_Tsunade knew something was up, but locked it to the back of her mind. She would worry about it later…_

Sakura was giggling as she watched a movie on the TV.

She loved this show!

Suddenly, the TV was knocked to the ground by a fighting Deidara and Sasori.

The screen shattered.

The tears started.

"YOU BROKE THE TV!" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! We'll buy you a new one!"

"But I want to watch TV now!" she cried.

Sasori sighed. "Come on Sakura, you can watch it in my and Deidumass's **(1)** room." He said.

Sakura giggled at the insult. "YAY!"

Deidara pouted. Why was it always him who was insulted.

**~Later that Day~**

Pein walked into Sakura's room. "Sakura, we have received a letter from Konoha."

Sakura looked up and grabbed the piece of paper Pein had in his hand.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please give us one last chance to talk to you face to face. We swear on Shinobi Honour that we won't try to kidnap you. We would just like to talk._

_Please,_

_Konoha_

Sakura looked at Pein. "Should we?" she asked.

Pein studied Sakura. "We can if you want. Only thing is, we might need to change you back to your Older self."

Sakura frowned in thought. "Would you, would you be able to change me back?" she asked, "I kind of miss being older." She explained.

Pein nodded. "I'll get everything ready." He started leaving the room.

Sakura looked down at the letter. "Just don't tell Zetsu." She said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Pein looked back at Sakura. "I promise." He said.

**~That Night~**

Pein went and collected Sakura. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Thank God Konan and I used to be the same size." She said as Pein picked up the clothes Konan lent to her. "Where's Zetsu?" she asked.

"I got him to do rounds through the village. I said I felt a disturbance."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

They arrived in the ritual room. "Let's do this."

Sakura took her clothes off and wasn't embarrassed at being naked in front of a group of boys. They had seen naked girls before.

The ritual wasn't as painful this time. During the group's chanting, Sakura was raised until she was suspended in air and slowly she started to grow. It was one minute for every year.

When the last word was chanted, Sakura collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Konan quickly got her dressed and Pein woke her up.

"Did it work?" she whispered. Pein nodded. "Yes it did, you are now your eighteen year old self."

Sakura smiled and got up. "Now to surprise Zetsu." She said.

Sakura made her way to Zetsu's room and sat on his bed. She didn't have to wait very long.

The door opened and Sakura looked up as Zetsu walked into the room.

"Sakura?" he asked shocked.

Sakura smiled. "Hey there," she said.

Zetus sat down on the bed. "Why?" he asked after watching her for a while.

"Well, I missed being older and being able to do the things I can't in a small body. And I'm meeting up with Konoha." She explained. "I was hoping that Konoha and the Akatsuki could maybe create a treaty of some sort."

Zetsu nodded.

They fell silent.

"Zetsu..." Sakura whispered.

"What is it Sakura?" Zetsu asked.

"What would you do if I said I really like you?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

Zestu blinked.

"I would say I like you in return." He replied.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Is it true?" she asked.

Zetsu nodded.

Sakura threw her arms around Zetsu. "This is another reason I wanted to be older." She whispered.

**Hope you like it!**

**(1) I OWN THIS INSULT!**

**I had to turn Sakura back. I can't exactly have Zetsu with a six year old, can I? It's very pedo-ish!**

**Please review!**


	4. Treaties

**Here is the next chapter! This is the second last chapter!**

**Sorry about it being short. I didn't know what else to write!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Treaties  
**

"It's time to go, Sakura." Itachi said as he entered her and Zetsu's room.

Sakura jumped off her bed, grabbed her Akatsuki robe and hat.

Hopefully Konoha will accept the treaty that the Akatsuki is offering otherwise Sakura would have to fight with the Akatsuki as there was no way she was leaving her knew family.

She walked over to Zetsu and leaned up to give both personalities a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?" Pein asked the group.

Everyone nodded and put their hats off. They all took off running at the same time.

As they got closer to the clearing Sakura grabbed Zetsu's hand as they fell into a line, partners next to each other.

They all jumped down from the trees and in front of Konoha's group.

The group consisted of Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You arrived." Tsunade stated. "We were beginning to think we were being stood up."

Pein stepped forwards. "We chose a meeting spot far away from our base, so it takes us longer to travel."

"Where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura stepped forwards. "Here I am." She stated taking off her hat.

Tsunade looked at her.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

Sakura sighed. "I wasn't loved in Konoha. Everywhere I went I was treated with disdain and hatred. Zetsu was the only one who understood how I felt." Sakura explained. "So I left."

"Why didn't you speak up?" Naruto asked.

"Because you all obviously hated me!" Sakura cried out.

"No we didn't!" Naruto disagreed.

Sakura's chin jutted out. "Ino hated me. I know that for a fact." She said.

Ino didn't say and word and Naruto turned to glare at her.

"Look." Sakura started. "Us, The Akatsuki, are willing to create a treaty with you."

Tsunade eyed them warily. "And what does this include?" she asked.

"You no longer hunt us and try and kill us and we will stop going after Naruto." Pein spoke up.

Tsunade looked around at the group. "Let's go somewhere more private where we can discuss this treaty."

Pein nodded and he and Tsunade left the clearing.

Sakura sighed and walked over to Zetsu grabbing his hand and sitting down on the grass. Zetsu sat down next to her. The other Akatsuki members did the same, most of them taking their hats off.

The Konoha group stood awkwardly wondering if they should sit down.

"Sit down," Sakura said. "They will probably be a while."

Naruto walked over to the group and sat down, the others following suit.

"Sakura..." Naruto trailed off.

Sakura looked over to him. "Yeah?"

"I, I am so sorry! If I hadn't known what you thought, I wouldn't tried my hardest to change it! I never hated you and I am sorry I made you feel that way." He said.

Sakura stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. She grinned.

"It's okay Naruto."

Naruto beamed, ran over and pulled her in for a hug.

"I guess I will be seeing more of you know that we are creating this treaty."

Naruto nodded. Soon the others started to say sorry; everyone except for Ino. Sakura wasn't expecting an apology though.

And even though she forgave everyone, it would take a while for her to fully trust them and become her friend again.

Pein and Tsunade came back.

"The treaty has been created." They said.

Sakura smiled.

The Akatsuki got up to get ready to leave.

"Goodbye!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled. "Bye Naruto!" she replied.

They turned aroundto leave.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura turned around. "Yes Ino?" she asked.

Ino sighed. "This probably won't mean much to you. But I am sorry for what I said. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would." She said.

A small smile played on Sakura's lips. "It's a start." She said. "It will take longer for me to forgive you. What you said really hurt."

Ino nodded. "I will try everything I can earn your forgiveness."

"Good." Sakura said and the Akatsuki were gone.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	5. My Happily Ever After

**Here is the last chapter!**

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, alerters and favouriters!**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW MY TUMBLR: myshadowofdoom666. tumblr. com**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL  
**

**Final Chapter: My Happily Ever After**

Sakura wondered around the base. "Deidara, have you seen Zetsu?" she asked.

"No, Sorry, un."

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto? Have you seen Zetsu?"

"Nope, Sorry Kura!" Naruto said before bouncing away.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched him bounce down the hall before shaking her head.

"Goodmorning Sakura!" Konan said. "How are you and your baby?" she asked.

"We are good." She said. "Do you know where Zetsu disappeared to?" she asked.

Konan shook her head. "No, I haven't." She said.

"M-Kay. Thanks."

Sakura wondered into the kitchen. "Chouji, has Zetsu wondered in here?" she asked.

Chouji looked up from his food. "Mm, He wondered through here earlier and headed out to training arena five."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you Chouji!" she said before heading out to training arena five.

"Zetsu?" she called out poking her head around the door. She learnt not to open the door completely the hard way.

Sakura gasped in shock. In the middle of the training room was a sign.

The sign said:

'_Marry Us, Sakura?'_

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes.

"Well?"

She spun around and found Zetsu standing behind her holding a velvet box with a simple white gold ring with a simple diamond.

"Will you Marry us?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and threw her arms around him. "Yes!" she cried out. "I will marry you!"

Zetsu smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you," Sakura said.

"I love you, too."

**THE END!**

**THANKS (again) FOR READING!**

**Now that I have finished this story I won't be posting on this account anymore, but if you would like to read more of my stories, please check out my Jappa account!**

**Byeeee!**


End file.
